He changes her
by Fruitlessberry
Summary: Bella stared into his dark alluring eyes and instantly knew he was dangerous. "Good evening, darling." He took her hand and kissed it ever so softly. "My name's Kol Mikaelson." ON HIATSU
1. Preface

**A/N: This is my first crossover! It will take place in New Moon(when Edward left Bella) and VD Season 2/3.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight.**

**xXxXx**

Bella's mind was blank as she sat on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees, looking out of the window and desperately trying not to think about _him. _It hurt so much, that she couldn't even mention his name without having to feel the painful ache in her heart. When he left, her world shattered and an insurmountable hole arose there where her love for him once sprouted.

Everything about him was perfect in every detail and Bella always wondered why he would choose her, an unsignificant little human out off so many. It came to no suprise that he wasn't actually in love with her for she always wondered what made her so different. She could understand why he left to find someone as beautiful and god-like as him to be happy.

"Bella," Charlie, who had been standing in the door frame watching her with tired eyes called before running a hand over his face.

Bella raised her head from her knees and furrowed her brows in confusion. She wondered how long he had been waiting for her to snap out of her daze, how long he had tried to call her name and she didn't react, how worried he must've been with her acting like a lifeless doll.

She tried to smile so he wouldn't have to worry, but failed miserably. And Charlie finally lost his patience.

"That's it!" he raised his voice, almost shouting. His reaction was certainly a suprise for her. "Bella, I love you, I really do but I won't just stand there and watch you destroy yourself. You need to get out of here, make new friends and just...live!"

Bella's eyes had gradually gotten bigger and bigger during his outburst and she finally realized what he wanted. He wanted her to leave Forks.

"Cha- I mean Dad!" Bella quickly corrected herself, stuttering. "I-I can't leave Fork-"

He interrupted and she flinched when he said _his_ name with deep hatred lingering in his voice. "It's because of Edward, isn't it?"

Bella didn't answer, she couldn't, because she knew whatever she'd try to say it wouldn't do a thing to change his mind. He was serious, so much Bella understood when meeting his gaze.

"I'm going to call your aunt," when Charlie saw the confusion on her face, he elaborated with a quiet chuckle. "The one in Mystic Falls, she'd probably be happy to see you again."

Bella nodded tonelessly and watched him walk out of her room, closing the door with a faint 'thud'.

Only a few second had passed before she broke down, falling down to her knees and clutching her shirt so hard that she almost lost all feeling in her fingers. She hadn't cried once after he left and now that Bella knew for sure she was leaving and wouldn't see him ever again, she couldn't suppress her sorrow anymore and weeped freely. Her shoulders were shaking as silent sobs escaped her dry lips with tears running down her cheeks before dropping down onto the wooden floor.

'Perhaps, ' she thought, wiping away her tears with a grim smile plastered on her face. ' ..Charlie's right and I really need a change of scenery to feel better.'Bella wasn't really convinced by her words, though it did make her feel a bit better.

**xXxXx**

**So...what do you think ?**

**Should I continue? (Btw this is supposed to be a Kol/Bella FF with no 'love at first sight' cr*p .)**


	2. Mystic Falls

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank: Miss Snazzy, Mimi81, Lourdes08, CassiCarinaBlack, paulswolfgirl2355, justa20, 'Guest', MusicalLover17, Gingermania, Lilithcase39girl and Happy. Death. Executioner for their comments. Then, I wanted to tell all of you that this is Bella we're talking about. She will change and become more happy, but it will take time. Don't expect her to be all confident and stuff, cause that would be too soon. No one can change that fast ! xD**

**xXxXxXx**

When they arrived in Mystic Falls, both felt tired and weary from the long drive and the stifling silence between each other, though Bella didn't mind the quiet as much as Charlie did. After all, she had spent most of her free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music instead of going out with friends to gossip about 'the latest news' as Jessica had always liked to call it. She had long given up on trying to fit into the crowd, especially since she disliked wearing dresses and spending money on luxurious items when she could save it for the future.

Bella didn't think much about Mystic Falls, only that the landscape reminded her a lot of Forks and she wasn't sure if she liked that. Although, with the same amount of green surrounding the town her new home seemed more like a prison than everything else. If she really wanted to forget, like _he_ had told her too, Mystic Falls certainly wouldn't have been her first choice. The name in itself already sounded quite strange and supernatural, as if something was lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack their defenceless victim.

A relieved sigh escaped Charlie and caught her attention as he slowed the car down and parked her vociferous, old truck in her aunt's driveway, a few meters away from the flat. Bella couldn't deny the beauty of her new home as she clumsily scrambled out of the car and almost fell over her own feet, which came to no suprise, considering how accident- prone and clumsy Bella had been the last few months, or more like her whole life.

Before she could've walked around the car to the trunk to get her suitcase, Charlie blatantly decided to take no risks with her clumsiness and carried the _heavy_ case across the yard to the front door, without breaking any sweat.

As he placed the case on the highest step, the door opened revealing a petite brown haired woman with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey, Louis." Charlie grinned before pulling the stranger, at last Bella couldn't think of her as her aunt, into a short embrace. "How is it going?"

"Could be worse." the brunette chuckled and her face lit up when seeing her niece standing right behind him. "Bella, I'm so happy to see you! Come in, come in!" she ushered her inside the house and heaved the suitcase from the ground with a small 'huff' escaping her lips due to it's weight.

"W-Well, I'll be off then." Charlie awkwardly announced from the door frame, whilst his daughter just nodded and watched him walk away.

"Come on," her aunt grinned, hooked arms with her and dragged her upstairs to her room.

While Louis helped her niece unpacking Bella soon found out about Dave, her deceased husband, and immediately felt empathy as well as respect for the small woman. In fact, she wondered how Louis had managed to not give up on life, like Bella did as _he_ and his family left.

Thinking about him still hurt a great deal, but maybe she could get over him when given enough time. Perhaps, Mystic Falls will make her forget the pain, even though it hurt to think about. Louis strength and soulfulness apparently already rubbed off on her , otherwise Bella wouldn't nourish such hope. Despite her confusion, she was certain _Edward_ would be her first and last love.

She would only find out later, how wrong her assumption had been.

"Well, since we're finished unpacking what do you think about going out to eat something." Louis scratched the back of her head, mumbling. "I'm not really a good cook, so you might as well get used to fast food."

To her suprise, she actually cracked a smile. "Sounds good." Bella nodded and decided to keep her cooking skills a secret, for now.

**xXxXxXx**

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Mystic Grill. The name itself sounded quite funny, was what Bella first thought when looking upon the cozy bar with wariness hidden in her chocolate brown orbs. She wasn't exactly fond of bars or restaurants, especially those who were as lively as this place.

She couldn't help but feel extremly out of place when visiting such a buoyant bar. Although she had to admit the relaxed atmosphere brightened her mood.

"What can I get the two of you?"

A waitress wearing fairly revealing clothes questioned, curiosity reflecting in her hazel eyes as she looked upon Bella who felt uneasy and awkward when being stared at. 'Apparently, Mystic Falls isn't that different from Forks when it comes to new faces,' Bella thought, grimacing.

Fortunately, Louis took notice of her discomfort and answered with a genuine smile on her full lips, lighting up her whole face and making Bella grin slightly.

"A hamburger, French fries and a glass of OJ."

"I'll have a cheeseburger, French fries and a coke, please." Bella whispered, trying to ignore the waitress stare as she took out a pad and wrote down their order before walking to the counter.

"Bella," Louis said, causing her to look up from the table. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the Mikaelson Ball with me, tomorrow."

"B-Ball?" Her niece stuttered, obviously not keen of going to such an important event. She couldn't dance, at all, and would only embarrass her aunt. Such events should be prohibited.

"I'm not sure. What's the occasion?"

"The whole Mikaelson family will be reunited once again, that's apparently enough to start such a huge celebration. " Louis laughed teasingly before politely thanking the waitress who had arrived with their food, even giving her a tip.

"It sounds important." The brunette mumbled, curious as to who the 'Mikaelson family' was, before taking a small bite out of her cheeseburger.

"It is." Louis agreed, nibbling on a French fry. She could tell her niece disliked going to such occurrences but thought it would do her good. Louis didn't know the details as to why Bella was now living with her, but from what Charlie had told her on the phone it seemed life-changing.

Bella swallowed the remains of her burger and took a sip of her coke, sighing as the cold liquid ran down her throat.

"And how were you invited?" Bella asked without knowing how rude her question sounded until it was too late. Luckily, her aunt took no offence.

Louis laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm a council member, so it's kind of necessary to attend."

Bella furrowed her brows. "Council member?"

"Yeah, it's called the Founder's council. We're in charge of commemorating the foundation of the town." Louis continued. " So, are you going?"

Bella hesitated, but eventually decided to just go with it and ...live. If she wanted to change, now was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm going."

**xXxXxX**

**It's really short and there are a lot of grammar mistakes (German person) but I hope you'll like it. In the next(longer) chapter, Kol will appear. Please leave some comments on how the meeting should go off.**


	3. Mikaelson Ball

**A/N: Wow! I'm so happy about the support and wanted to thank : MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever, MusicalLover17, Lourdes08, BaDWolF89, justa20, CassiCarinaBlack, moon july ruby second 1991, deltgrl, arlene gallagher, Darkest Original, TheBlackSeaReaper, Maggie Davis, psychovampirefreak, ShiloCoulter and Rockin. All. The. Way for the nice comments! By the way, I even appreciate some criticism so don't hold back...as long as you don't make me cry with hurtful words and insults. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**xXxXxXx**

Bella glanced at herself in the standing mirrow with a frown etched on her pallid face, already disliking the small fabric covering her skin. Louis had given the brunette one of her fairly new dresses and managed to shock her with how provocative and baring it seemed. The light- blue dress barely covered her chest, seeing as it was strapless, and had a long irregular cut on the side, revealing almost her whole upper leg. Not to mention the bodice which also had v-shaped cuts on both sides, showing off her skin and curves that she desperately tried to hide. But most of all, Bella loathed those white high hells strapped to her feet ready to make her fall once she'd take a step forward.

"It fits perfectly!" Louis squealed after she re- entered the room with a make-up bag and a flat iron in each hand, whilst wearing a small black cocktail dress.

"I don't think so." Bella mumbled as she was pulled onto a chair, almost losing her balance in the progress. '_Stupid heels_,' she thought bitterly.

The brunette cringed when her aunt plugged in the flat iron and started to straight out her hair, using hair clips to pin it up into an elegant French pleat. Once it was finished Louis pulled out the the make-up bag, much to Bella's dismay. Soon, light blue eye-shadow, mascara and lip gloss adorned her face, making her look more mature and attracting.

Louis crossed her arms and studied her niece seriously before breaking out into a huge grin.

"You look gorgeous, no men will be able to resist you while looking like that." Louis Swan nodded, very proud of her achievement.

Bella's cheeks flushed bright red as she looked down at her dress, obviously embarrassed about her aunt's statement. "R-Really?"

The older woman scoffed, slightly angered about her niece's lack of self-confidence when looking far more beautiful than all those girl with too much make-up on to hide their flaws. She was a natural beauty, Louis was absolutely certain about that.

"Of course." she winked before grimacing. " Now, we have to hurry otherwise we're gonna be late and that isn't really appreciated by our hosts."

Bella blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just saying that you shouldn't speak to any of the Mikaelson brother's, they're..."Louis trailed off, searching for the right words to describe those dangerous beings without revealing too much. "really conceited and don't care if they shatter a woman's heart!" _Literally._

"So, you've met them before?"

Bella questioned clutching her aunt's arm tightly as they descended down the stairs, afraid she might twist her ankle because of those monstrous heels strapped to her feet, making it hard for her to walk without aid.

Louis chuckled, shaking her head 'no'. "I haven't met them before but from what I've heard they aren't good company, therefore it's for the best not to associate yourself with them."

Bella nodded, knowing for sure that she didn't want to talk to any of them. They sounded like trouble and she had enough of all the drama deciding her life. Besides, even if they do waste their time trying to play with her heart, in the end, they would only be disappointed for she had already been broken. Surely, they couldn't make her feel more pathetic and worthless than right now.

As they 'stumbled' across the yard to the car, each step was choosen wisely due to the brunette's clumsiness. After they had entered the vehicle, Louis turned on the motor and drove towards the Mikaelson Family Mansion we're the party was to take place.

**xXxXxXx**

When they arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, Bella was awe-struck by it's beauty. She wondered how one could even live in such a broadly defined estate without losing their way. However, she felt highly uneasy after entering the mansion with Louis, holding onto her aunt's arm like her life depended on it. It probably did.

Her chocolate brown orbs warily sweeped across the brightly lit room, uneasiness growing after noticing the large crowd of people chatting merrily with their counterparts.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us!" A handsome man standing by the staircase said with a polite smile before raising his glass. He was surrounded by five other people that Bella assumed to be his family members. She couldn't quite see their faces from afar, no matter how much she tried, but could tell that they were all really gorgeous, even the older woman who descended down the stairs seemed beautiful despite her age.

"You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this-" He glanced at his mother with a smile, continuing. " it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance, tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Bella was incredible nervous after hearing such an announcement, especially if it had something to do with dancing. She couldn't dance and would only endanger those around her if she would actually try. It was stupid of her to attend such an important event knowing about her clumsiness. Oh, how she loathed such gatherings.

Her aunt, who had been smiling whilst watching her making silly faces, patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Calm down."

"I can't dance, Louis." The brunette sighed, tightening her grip on her aunt's arm as she thought of the worst case scenarios that might happen to her or her surroundings if they forced the teen to waltz.

"It's not as hard as it sounds, just let yourself be guided by your partner and everything will be fine." Louis said and pulled her niece to the center of the room.

As they took their places, Bella held on to her aunt's arm desperately. Her breath quickened rapidly once the music rung out and they took a step forward. Bella looked down at her feet the entire time, during the dance, worried she might trip over the hem of her dress if she wouldn't concentrate. Despite a few initial problems, the brunette slowly got the hang of it, even enjoyed herself. And while the rest had to change their partner occasionally, Louis refused to hand over her niece wherefore she had been her partner until the very end.

"We're almost done." whispering Louis twirled the brunette around just as the music ended and they were back in their prior stance.

"Finally." Bella sighed and looked at her aunt who's hazel eyes restlessly sweeped across the room, obviously searching for a certain 'someone'. Noticing the spark of recognition in her eyes and the sudden tension in her shoulders, Bella excused herself saying that she wanted to explore the mansion.

Louis needed some time alone with whoever she'd seen in the multitude, Bella understood that much as she clumsily stumbled up the stairs with both hands clutching the stair-rail. Just as she had reached the top and started to head towards the balcony, she accidently bumped into something hard and almost crashed to the floor if two strong hands hadn't steadied her, wrapping themselves around her waist in the progress.

"Careful." she felt someone breath teasingly into her ear, sending unwanted tingles through her body and quickly looked up with her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage.

Bella gulped. The stranger infront of her was undeniably handsome with his dark, short hair, cheerful smile and attractive features. He was wearing, as anticipated, a black suit with a neatly tied fly around his neck, the usual attire when attending such gatherings. Upon first sight, he certainly seemed to be a gentleman. However, Bella's gut feeling told her not to trust him despite his outward appearance and polite behavior. She had learned from her mistakes and trusting people to easily had been one of her many flaws.

"Thank you." Bella said, slowly stepping out of his grip whilst avoiding his eyes like the plague, though she still felt his gaze roaming intently over her face. He made her feel uncomfortable.

Just as the brunette wanted to flee, escape the weird atmosphere surrounding them, he had stepped forward closing the distance with ease. He was so close, she could smell his sweet cologne tickling her nostrils.

"W-What?" Bella stammered, embarrassed as well as angered by his close proximity.

"If you don't mind, I want to introduce myself as is customary." He explained, a cheeky smile plastered on his lip as she accidently met his gaze.

When Bella stared into those dark alluring eyes she instantly knew he was dangerous."Good evening, darling." He took her hand and kissed it ever so softly. "My name's Kol Mikaelson."

**xXxXxXx**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I need some inspiration...so please help me with your comments! Btw, if someone thinks this is 'love at first sight' they're wrong. Really, it might seem like 'love at first sight' but it isn't. **


	4. No fun?

**A/N: I'm so amazed by your comments and grateful for the support and ideas I get when reading them. I wanted to thank : MusicalLover17, Lorelei Candice Black, Darkest Original, Maggie Davis, ShiloCoulter, Lilithcase39girl, ShellzVampires, TheBlackSeaReaper, 'Guest and Guest', psychovampirefreak, justa20, Lourdes08, 'Christina', nandita21unexplained, beverlie4055, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Peyton Hemmings and Cassie-D 101 for your reviews! I might not be able to update each day/week due to school but I'll try. **

**xXxXxXxXx**

An unexpected tingle coursed through her body once his soft lips met her skin and she quickly- as if his touch burned- pulled her hand out of his grasp, pressing it tightly against her heaving chest. One could see he was amused by her actions, the playful smirk on his lips clearly proved her assumption.

Bella didn't like him.

Sure, he was handsome, quite charming actually, but also very cocky and self- opinionated, a traid the brunette wasn't exactly fond of. After everything that had accured, a simple life felt right and, from what Bella had garthered in those few minutes, Kol Mikaelson was anything _but_ simple. Bella longed for normality, preferred the quiet and wanted to be no part of this. Was that too much to ask for?

"With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" he asked, grinning broadly snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. _  
_

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Her voice wavered at the end and her mouth went dry after noticing him studing her intently.

The look he presented the brunette with sent cold shivers up and down her spine. Her hands were shaking, her shoulders hunched, she was beyond frightened. It was actually unbelievable how much she feared him. Him, a human, who couldn't possible hurt her as much as_ them._

"Bella." He murmured, eyes darkening. "Short for Isabella, I presume? N- "

"It's Bella."

she breathed, swallowing her tension whilst anxiously waiting for his reply, hoping he wouldn't be too offended by her boldness. It wasn't as though she cared about him or his reaction, no, Bella felt that making him mad was a bad idea and dangerous. Very dangerous. As far as she could tell, her aunt had been right about the Mikaelsons, at _least_ about one of them.

Kol used her languor to his advantages. He closed the distance between them leaning down and brushing his lips against her ear.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are..." Kol's bitter-sweet breath swept across her cheek, causing Bella to stiffen and close her eyes in apprehension. " _Isabella_."

Before she could've reacted, his hand had already begun caressing half of her face; fingers tracing down her features almost tauntingly, before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Bella's eyes widened. Startled, she stumbled backwards, barely managing to steady herself against the railing.

The satiated look on his face- as well as the sly quirk of his lips irked her, but most of all Bella loathed herself for being affected by his words. How easy it was for someone to manipulated her, 'the worthless little waste of space' as James would say.

"What's wrong, darling?" He tilted his head sideways, dark orbs glinting teasingly as he advanced towards where she was standing.

" You look ill, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just-" she struggled, searching for the right words. Bella's hesitation, if possible, seemed to amuse him even more.

"...startled me, that's all."

Stopping only a few meters from her, something had caught his attention, his eyes drifted down the stairs, into the assemblage of people. Despite Kol's cheery smile, the look in his eyes was murderous, reminding her of the few times she had been confronted with life- threatening situations.

Since, Kol was still distracted Bella tried to use his undivided attention as a chance to escape her current predicament.

"Well, it has been nice meeting you , Mr. Mikaelson, but I have to excuse myself. If you don't mind...-" He cut her off. "Actually, I do. And please call me Kol."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe it.

Never before has she met someone who confused and at the same time upset her as much as he did (and that after only a few seconds, might she add). Bella had no idea what to think of him, how to treat the mysterious Kol Mikaelson. Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact Bella couldn't stand him, which was a suprise, since usually she wouldn't cherish such negative thoughts and prejudices about people she just met. Usually, she would try and see the good.

He smirked. "I enjoy your company, it's fun."

"Fun..?"

He 'hmmed' before continuing with a quick wink. "And mostly it's not easy to keep me entertained, you should feel honored."

That had been the final straw, for the first time in her whole _life_ Bella lost patience, couldn't help but feel the need to tell him what she _really_ thought of him. Her obstinacy won.

"Honored? I'm not quite sure who you think you are, but I certainly do not feel honored." Bella shook her head, voice laced with anger.

"Your precense annoys me, I would rather be dead than talk to you any longer."

**_XxXxX_**

During Bella's 'speech', if you could call it one, Kol admired the sudden change in character. The way her skin flushed, her eyes flashed, he wouldn't have expected her to be such a feisty little thing. And instead of feeling angered by her impudence, he was thrilled.

The game was on.

"That can be arranged."

His lips curved upwards into his trade-mark smirk as he , once again, leaned down to her height, lips softly brushing against her cheek. "It would be so easy." He took a lone, brown curl between his fingertips before following the outlines of her face down to her neck. He adored how steady her heart beat was, usually his victims would start pleading for their lifes, ask to be spared, which only made him want to hurt them more for being so boring. Sure, ' sweet, little Isabella' wasn't aware of how dangerous he was, ... yet.

"So, you want to kill me?"

He grinned, her bluntness was adorable.

"Are you scared?" His finger curled around her neck, adding a bit of pressure to see how little Isabella would react. Fortunate for him, no one in the room seemed to be aware of her quandary. And even if they did, he couldn't care less. Her heart rate picked up, but not reaching the point where he would assume she'd see him as a threat.

She looked at him from under her lashes, not at all suprised by his question. To the contrary, the brunette appeared to be calm and ,for some odd reason, used to the current situation. He liked it.

"No, I'm not scared." The small jump of her heart told him, otherwise. "Do you want me to be scared?"

Kol pursed his lips, retracing one of his hands from her neck, pretending to think about her question with utmost sobriety. He shook his head.

"Nah, I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." His grip on her neck loosened, but didn't disappear wholly. He wanted to mess with her, break her spirit and then, when Isabella had finished her use, slowly kill her in the worst way possible.

After all, Kol wasn't foolish enough to believe in love like his dear brother. It was funny how one blonde woman could soften up the big, bad 'Klaus'. Besides, if he remembered clearly, wasn't love responsible for this whole curse? Not that Kol didn't enjoy being immortal, he simply couldn't understand his siblings and the need for human emotions.

"Why?" The brunette suddenly questioned, alerted him of her precense probably thinking he forgot her. Which he did, but he'd never admit it himself.

"Hmm?" Kol smirked.

"I'm not worth it, really." Isabella whispered with no emotions whatsoever in her voice, looking him straight in his eyes before pulling his hand from her neck.

Kol furrowed his brows. "Why do you say so?"

"It's no fun to break something, that's already marred."

**XxXxXxX**

**It took me a long, long time to write this chapter. I know it is short but geez...Kol is such an unique character, it's hard to predict what he's doing next. Anyway, please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter !**


End file.
